·¤»ReminiscE»¤·COMPLETE post HBP
by X.bEAR.X
Summary: ONE SHOT Lupin is the last true Marauder left on this earth and is determined to help and protect Prongs' son in any way he can. He is worried about how Harry is dealing with his grief, and confronts him. Someone returns to Godric's hollow on a whim.


A/N Please read and review it's my first one shot hope you like constructive criticism

welcome.

.·°¤»ReminiscE»¤°·.

A dark haired figure was nearing the small, neat stone cottage set in its own extremely overgrown garden, there was no longer flower beds that had once followed the garden path up towards the front door in fact there wasn't even a garden path any more the whole garden was completely overgrown and as the figure edged nearer, on this particularly warm September evening he could distinctly hear the humming of crickets growing louder.

The windows at the front were boarded up and some roof tiles had come loose even fallen to the ground and shattered their debris lay at the very rugged and battered welcome mat that was clearly visible at the foot of the once honey duck yellow front door.

The figure slowly edged towards the white picket fence that enclosed the garden and cottage, pausing for just a moment to finger the peeling paint upon it before unsuccessfully trying to force the old picket gate open, the man gave up and hopped over the fence easily, his fitness was due to the many years of quidditch training.

Slowly he proceeded towards the cottage. Ironically how battered and abandoned the place seemed there was still a window box hanging to the right of the entrance. Pink and white flowers bloomed from within somehow revealing the love that was once present here. The image of a much-loved red haired girl suddenly appeared in the man's head he smiled to himself before walking to the back of the cottage seeking a way inside.

The back windows to the cottage were also boarded up except for those upstairs, one of which had smashed and he noticed a flickering light coming from within, the back door was swinging in the light summer breeze. He made his way over to it and registered the fact that it looked at though it had been forced open as the doorframe had splintered. He proceeded through a very dusty and dank kitchen into the living room not taking in his surroundings intrigued by the light upstairs he turned right into the hall and started up the dusty stairs placing one hand on the banister.

The man entered the room with the broken window and noticed a wind chime hung on the top of the window frame this must have been what the light was, he concluded as he examined the beautiful wind chime which was silver, along with the chimes, it had crystals hanging from it an on closer inspection a thin rectangular mirror which must have reflected the light from the setting sun.

He peered out at the purple sky leaning on the windowsill, thinking of her. She was the girl of his dreams; his soul mate the most beautiful girl he had ever known and he loved her with all his heart. The red haired girl was always in his thoughts and as he stood there he imagined her on the swing hanging from the large tree in the garden below and himself pushing her both of them laughing, so happy and so in love. He turned and looked around the room muttering to him self 'we could be very happy here, it wouldn't take me long to fix up this place for us, when the war is over we will be so happy here'.

The man's ear twitched as he heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs, he pulled his wand out of his black baggy combats and stood with his back to the wall preparing to edge out of the room, when he recognised the man walking along the landing. He stepped out of the room saying 'Remus you followed me', 'yes' the man replied 'we need to talk, there is things that must be sorted out', 'fine' the first stated he was also wearing a black t shirt and black trainers. 'Not here, there's something I must show you in order to explain' the man in black nodded before following the second down the stairs and into the living room this time taking in his surroundings.

It was a scene of total devastation. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little further away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a small glass chandelier glittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides fragments of glass and china lay like power over everything. Dust suffocated everything. Strangely this scene seemed familiar looking left he realised Remus was waiting for him to carry on following him deliberately not looking around the room. The two men both equal in height made there way out of the house and around to the front without speaking.

They were just at the picket fence when he again stopped and fingered the pealing paint on it before Harry Potter turned and looked up at the house which was once many years ago his family home, sighing he once more hopped over the picket fence and followed a retreating Lupin.

They had apparated to outside hogwarts and Harry followed a still silent Lupin up to Dumbledore's old office. All the previous headmasters were dosing in their frames including Dumbledore's. Professor McGonagall was not in her office at present and as though Lupin had read Harrys,

'She left this morning on an assignment for the order and is due back in two days, meanwhile she asked me to hold the fort here seeing as there aren't many teachers left at hogwarts or students for that' he explained 'did you really think we wouldn't noticed you'd left Harry I thought we had sorted all of this out already you were going to complete your seventh year in order to maximise you defence knowledge to help you defeat Voldemort'

He took a deep breath before carrying on and Harry realised he looked even tierder than usual with at least one change this time he didn't look as shabby as usual his robes looked as though any holes had been mended and Harry thought to himself that the woman's touch was at least doing his fathers old school friend some good, even if it had made him a bit more conscious of Harry resulting in these little lectures every now and then.

'Harry why did you return to Godrics Hollow?'

'I wanted to visit my Mum and Dads grave' Harry answered very quietly.

'That is understandable Harry' Lupin paused and sighed before continuing 'but surely you know they weren't buried there. They were buried in a cemetery near where James grew up' Lupin answered with a sad look on his face he knew there was something troubling his best friends son and so he questioned him again. 

'Harry what is it that's preying on your mind, I've been watching you for the last few days and you barely eat, the dark circles under your eyes tell me your not sleeping and the amount of detentions you've got yourself in the last two weeks tell me that there is more to what you have already told me, Harry, I know you don't want to be at Hogwarts but trust me its for the best, stop trying to distance yourself from everybody and please talk to me?...'

Harry bit his lip there was something bothering him of course there was, but it was nothing new just that everyone he's ever loved has had to die for him a picture of Dumbledore laying on the floor with his glasses asque crossed his mind and Sirius that laugh never quite leaving his face while his parents waved at him through the mirror and the fact that the goodness of wizarding kind rests solely on his shoulders was yet another part of it …ahhh what was he going to say? He didn't want to hurt Lupin and he could see it in Lupins eyes everytime he shrugged his questions off that it really hurt him. Errmmm… time was passing and he still hadn't said anything. He shook his head slightly and slowly walked over to the window and peered out, the sun had set and the moonlight was reflecting on the lawn below, then he spotted the large tree his father had once dangled snape from and thought of what to say to Lupin he turned around and saw Lupin had sat himself in Dumbledore's old chair.

Harry walked over and sat down opposite him 'its just…' he whispered Lupin leaned in closer and Harry cleared his throat. 

'Its just…' he said a bit louder and clearer 'I've asked you this before and …he paused… Sirius too' Lupin said nothing and waited for Harry to carry on.

'Well erm its that memory that I saw in Snapes office where my mum really hated my dad I just cant understand how they got together I saw pure hatred in her eyes'

Lupin sighed and got up went over to the cupboard where the pensive was held, removed it and placed it upon the desk without saying any thing he put his want tip to his temple and removed a memory this he did several times with out explaining to Harry until he sat down again.

'Harry as this seems to be a factor in your unhappiness I am going to show you a the event that occurred in my seventh year which resulted in Lilly and James finally getting together however I know there is more worrying you and I really wish you could confide in me, Its getting late so we had better get this over with as I still have much to tell you, after you' he said gesturing to the pensive which Harry got up and prodded with his wand before diving head first into the liquid…

He landed firmly on soft wet grass with a thump. It was night time and Harry could see he had landed next to the Womping Willow, promptly followed by Lupin.

"Over here" Lupin steered Harry towards the lake where Harry noticed a younger Lupin sitting under a large tree, they went and sat next to the Lupin under the tree who was reading a book by wand light.

After a few moments they heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the tree, Lupin's body stiffened and he sat up a little straighter. Luckily due to the trunks large circumference Lupin went unnoticed to the new arrival who had sat down and started tossing small stones into the lake. The figure began to weep and Lupin made a move to approach the weeping stranger when he noticed his fellow marauder land after a nights flying.

Unable to leave without being noticed Lupin was forced to stay put until the pair had left, which luckily for him should be long because he had caught sight of some very distinctive red hair behind the tree that could only have belonged to Lily Evans who hated Prongs.

"Lily whats wrong?" the two Lupins and Harry heard James say. Harry's heart had missed a beat at the sound of his fathers voice and he longed to see his mother and father but knew unless the young Lupin had look at them he wouldn't be able to see them.

A Lump rose to Harry's throat as he heard his mother reply "Get lost Potter, the last thing I need now is your ugly mug looking at me".

James' voice sounded hurt as he replied " Fine Lily I'll leave, I don't know why you seem to hate me so much, I've grown up over the summer and you still wont give me the time of day, I haven't even asked you out or declared my undying love to you yet because I now realise that these were pathetic attempts at trying to make you like me, I wish you would just give me the chance to prove to you that im no longer the pathetic show off you once thought I was,- "Sorry" Lily whispered.

"Its just- she continued- I just received a letter from my mother and its my Father he's been killed, I-I-I just cant believe it, I only said a very brief goodbye when I came back to school and I cant remember the last time I told him how much he means to me" Lily sniffed.

"Christ Lily im so sorry…I really don't know what to say" stuttered James as he sat down next to her. "That's Ok, im still in shock it doesn't really feel real to be honest, you're the first person to listen to me in ages and that's all I need…" Harry heard her start to cry.

"Shhh James comforted her for a while before picking up his broom saying "Do you want to come for a ride, just get away from here for a bit?"

Lily didn't answer for a while but finaly replied hesitantly"Uh, me and brooms don't really agree to well-" "Come on, I won't let anything happen to you. When im in the air I forget all my worries, its just me and the sky, nothing else matters Please?" James interrupted.

"Umm ok"

"They became friends and there friendship soon grew until lily realized that James really was her soul mate" Lupin whispered in Harrys ear just as the two Lupins and Harry heard them kick off before the young Lupin ran around the tree and Harry following just caught sight of his parents flying off into the nights sky.


End file.
